Vehicles having a drive shaft coupled to wheels of the vehicle sometimes have a "U" joint of the drive shaft positioned immediately adjacent the transmission housing. As is known in the art, the "U" joint is generally considered a weaker portion of the drive train of the vehicle. Under repeated heavy loads or after considerable wear, the "U" joint or associated equipment sometimes breaks and/or malfunctions and permits the "U" joint to rotate in contact with the transmission housing or impact said housing.
It is therefore desirable to provide an impact barrier element between the "U" joint and the transmission housing to prevent the "U" joint from damaging the transmission housing and power train elements positioned in the housing. Further, it is desirable to provide a barrier of a construction that will withstand abrasion and/or impacts of a high magnitude.